love never dies troy and gabbie
by amywhite
Summary: not good with summary but good
1. Chapter 1

troy and gabbie 4ever

gabbie and sharpay pop

they were sitting in homeroom passing notes back and fourth

g: shar i dont no what to do i dont no what to tell him or do im confused

s: gabs just do it ther is nothin to be scared of

the bell rings and gabbie gos to troy and tell him she needs to talk to him

troy can u meet me at are special spot ther is somethin we need to talk about. ya sure whats this about. o nothin just really need to talk to you. she leaves but drops the note her and sharpay was passing troy picks it up and read it and troy face falls chad comes in and troy says read this i think brie is goin to break up with me what did i do that she wants to break up she wants to meet me for free. So dude what do i do i cant lose her are aniversary is comin up i dont no what to well i got 3 more classes so i can fig. something to stop her from breakin up with me or i can just skip and not go what do i do. come on troy you no gabbie loves you has she told you yet. No not yet maybe thats what she wants to tell you. you never no from what tay and shar tells me she loves you. you can see it in her eyes. the big question is do you love her? i lov her more than anything in my life more than basketball. i was goin to give her my class ring for are aniversary. Man that is i dont no what to say you no what we agreed on that we wouldnt giv them to anyone unless we see are self with them in the future and i do. well i guess i better go so she can brake my heart. he heads up to there secret spot and sees the lov of his life lost in thought.

DONT HATE ME YET I HOPE YOU LIKE IT SO FAR FIRST STORY PLEASE BE NICE. NEXT CH. IS RATED M SOME SEX

chapter 2

all kinds of thoughts was going through troy mind while he was heading up to there secret spot lik why would she want to brake up with him he loves her more than anything in this world. as he made his way up there he so the most beautiful thing in the world his gabbie hey he said so softly hey back at ya. ok since you wont say anything i will i guess this is it goodbye and just remember i love you. wait troy what do you mean goodbye are you braking up with me troy. no your the one who was going to brake up with me gabbie so i guess you got what you wanted no troy that wasnt what i was going to say wait did you say that u love me she asked surprised yes i do brie that is why it broke my heart that you was going to brake up with me i wasnt troy were did you get that from. i found your letter you and sharpay wrote and it said i no what it said troy but i would never you no why because i love you to more than anything my heart belong to you and only you. brie im sorry i just thought and all these things was going through my minds and im just sorry ella i never want to feel like that again never. anyway why did you want to talk to me up here and with that i just wanted to be alone with you and with that she pushed him against the wall and started kissing him and letting her fingers traveled down his chest to his belt and slowly started to take it off and unbuckly his pants and zipper he just looked at her and softly said are you sure about this she looked in his eyes and said yes troy i love you with all my heart and i am not ready for sex yet but that doesnt mean we cant touch each other and do other stuff. and with that she droped his pants and moved her hand down and started to jerk him off then slowly she gave him a kiss and started to kiss down his chest and took his tip in her mouth and started sucking on him all she could hear was him moaning her name gabbbbbi faster mmmmm harder he needed something to hold on to he grabbed her hair and pushed her harder on him making her go deeper on him brie im going to cum and with that he let his seed go and she licked it all up she kissed her way back up his chest before kissing him baby were on earth did you learn to do that. that was amazing come on baby we got only a few min. before the bell rings with that he pulled his boxers and pants up and they left hand in hand baby do you have basketball practice today. yes troy said but it will only last an hour my dad has somewhere to be oh ok can i watch you then we can go back to my house if you want.


	2. Chapter1

troy and gabbie 4ever

gabbie and sharpay pop

they were sitting in homeroom passing notes back and fourth

g: shar i dont no what to do i dont no what to tell him or do im confused

s: gabs just do it ther is nothin to be scared of

the bell rings and gabbie gos to troy and tell him she needs to talk to him

troy can u meet me at are special spot ther is somethin we need to talk about. ya sure whats this about. o nothin just really need to talk to you. she leaves but drops the note her and sharpay was passing troy picks it up and read it and troy face falls chad comes in and troy says read this i think brie is goin to break up with me what did i do that she wants to break up she wants to meet me for free. So dude what do i do i cant lose her are aniversary is comin up i dont no what to well i got 3 more classes so i can fig. something to stop her from breakin up with me or i can just skip and not go what do i do. come on troy you no gabbie loves you has she told you yet. No not yet maybe thats what she wants to tell you. you never no from what tay and shar tells me she loves you. you can see it in her eyes. the big question is do you love her? i lov her more than anything in my life more than basketball. i was goin to give her my class ring for are aniversary. Man that is i dont no what to say you no what we agreed on that we wouldnt giv them to anyone unless we see are self with them in the future and i do. well i guess i better go so she can brake my heart. he heads up to there secret spot and sees the lov of his life lost in thought.

DONT HATE ME YET I HOPE YOU LIKE IT SO FAR FIRST STORY PLEASE BE NICE. NEXT CH. IS RATED M SOME SEX

chapter 2

all kinds of thoughts was going through troy mind while he was heading up to there secret spot lik why would she want to brake up with him he loves her more than anything in this world. as he made his way up there he so the most beautiful thing in the world his gabbie hey he said so softly hey back at ya. ok since you wont say anything i will i guess this is it goodbye and just remember i love you. wait troy what do you mean goodbye are you braking up with me troy. no your the one who was going to brake up with me gabbie so i guess you got what you wanted no troy that wasnt what i was going to say wait did you say that u love me she asked surprised yes i do brie that is why it broke my heart that you was going to brake up with me i wasnt troy were did you get that from. i found your letter you and sharpay wrote and it said i no what it said troy but i would never you no why because i love you to more than anything my heart belong to you and only you. brie im sorry i just thought and all these things was going through my minds and im just sorry ella i never want to feel like that again never. anyway why did you want to talk to me up here and with that i just wanted to be alone with you and with that she pushed him against the wall and started kissing him and letting her fingers traveled down his chest to his belt and slowly started to take it off and unbuckly his pants and zipper he just looked at her and softly said are you sure about this she looked in his eyes and said yes troy i love you with all my heart and i am not ready for sex yet but that doesnt mean we cant touch each other and do other stuff. and with that she droped his pants and moved her hand down and started to jerk him off then slowly she gave him a kiss and started to kiss down his chest and took his tip in her mouth and started sucking on him all she could hear was him moaning her name gabbbbbi faster mmmmm harder he needed something to hold on to he grabbed her hair and pushed her harder on him making her go deeper on him brie im going to cum and with that he let his seed go and she licked it all up she kissed her way back up his chest before kissing him baby were on earth did you learn to do that. that was amazing come on baby we got only a few min. before the bell rings with that he pulled his boxers and pants up and they left hand in hand baby do you have basketball practice today. yes troy said but it will only last an hour my dad has somewhere to be oh ok can i watch you then we can go back to my house if you want.


	3. Chapter 3

troy and gabbie 4ever

gabbie and sharpay pop

they were sitting in homeroom passing notes back and fourth

g: shar i dont no what to do i dont no what to tell him or do im confused

s: gabs just do it ther is nothin to be scared of

the bell rings and gabbie gos to troy and tell him she needs to talk to him

troy can u meet me at are special spot ther is somethin we need to talk about. ya sure whats this about. o nothin just really need to talk to you. she leaves but drops the note her and sharpay was passing troy picks it up and read it and troy face falls chad comes in and troy says read this i think brie is goin to break up with me what did i do that she wants to break up she wants to meet me for free. So dude what do i do i cant lose her are aniversary is comin up i dont no what to well i got 3 more classes so i can fig. something to stop her from breakin up with me or i can just skip and not go what do i do. come on troy you no gabbie loves you has she told you yet. No not yet maybe thats what she wants to tell you. you never no from what tay and shar tells me she loves you. you can see it in her eyes. the big question is do you love her? i lov her more than anything in my life more than basketball. i was goin to give her my class ring for are aniversary. Man that is i dont no what to say you no what we agreed on that we wouldnt giv them to anyone unless we see are self with them in the future and i do. well i guess i better go so she can brake my heart. he heads up to there secret spot and sees the lov of his life lost in thought.

DONT HATE ME YET I HOPE YOU LIKE IT SO FAR FIRST STORY PLEASE BE NICE. NEXT CH. IS RATED M SOME SEX

chapter 2

all kinds of thoughts was going through troy mind while he was heading up to there secret spot lik why would she want to brake up with him he loves her more than anything in this world. as he made his way up there he so the most beautiful thing in the world his gabbie hey he said so softly hey back at ya. ok since you wont say anything i will i guess this is it goodbye and just remember i love you. wait troy what do you mean goodbye are you braking up with me troy. no your the one who was going to brake up with me gabbie so i guess you got what you wanted no troy that wasnt what i was going to say wait did you say that u love me she asked surprised yes i do brie that is why it broke my heart that you was going to brake up with me i wasnt troy were did you get that from. i found your letter you and sharpay wrote and it said i no what it said troy but i would never you no why because i love you to more than anything my heart belong to you and only you. brie im sorry i just thought and all these things was going through my minds and im just sorry ella i never want to feel like that again never. anyway why did you want to talk to me up here and with that i just wanted to be alone with you and with that she pushed him against the wall and started kissing him and letting her fingers traveled down his chest to his belt and slowly started to take it off and unbuckly his pants and zipper he just looked at her and softly said are you sure about this she looked in his eyes and said yes troy i love you with all my heart and i am not ready for sex yet but that doesnt mean we cant touch each other and do other stuff. and with that she droped his pants and moved her hand down and started to jerk him off then slowly she gave him a kiss and started to kiss down his chest and took his tip in her mouth and started sucking on him all she could hear was him moaning her name gabbbbbi faster mmmmm harder he needed something to hold on to he grabbed her hair and pushed her harder on him making her go deeper on him brie im going to cum and with that he let his seed go and she licked it all up she kissed her way back up his chest before kissing him baby were on earth did you learn to do that. that was amazing come on baby we got only a few min. before the bell rings with that he pulled his boxers and pants up and they left hand in hand baby do you have basketball practice today. yes troy said but it will only last an hour my dad has somewhere to be oh ok can i watch you then we can go back to my house if you want.


	4. Chapter 4

gabbie passes a note to troy.

T: hey baby meet me in are secert spot free period we have 45 min lov gabbie

troy reads it and smiles at her

they ahead up to there spot gabbie doesnt waste any time she pushes him on the bench and breathes in his ear and nibble slightly on his earlobe and makes her way down his chest and and starts to un do his belt buckle and zipper and pushes her hand in and starts to rub his shaft up and down he grabs her hand she looks at him as much as i want you to keep going i dont want to ruine it by realizing to soon and we dont hav much time and with that he took her shirt off and and slowly moves down to her pants she gets up to pull her pants off and to take his off and climbs back on him he moves down kisses down nibbles on her neck then going to her breast all he could hear was gabbie moaning his name he slips his finger on her panties feeling how wet she his he moves her panties to the side slipping a finger in then two then three rubbing her clit. trooooy i need you in me now and with that he trust into her going slowly at first till it wasnt enough for gabbie harder,faster troy with that troy went faster and hader god brieeeeee i love you all she could say was mmmmm and kept bouncing up and down on him ella i think im going to cum and me and her walls tighty around her has she came and soon after he came with her both out of breath he kissed her softly come on baby we have to get dressed i have basketball practice when are you coming by i have a surprise for you. after basketball practice. remember your staying all weekend with me my moms out of town. well baby i have to go shopping with sharpay and tay so if you get done before me use your key. k lov ya and troy kisses her one more time before he heads off.

later that night gabbie taylor, and sharpay are shopping at victora secert trying to find the perfect outfit for try that nite and the weekend shar tay i think i found 3 of the perfect outfits and she shows them to them do you think he will like them i am sure he will lov to get them off you. and they head home and gabbie finds troy all ready there waiting for her. hey baby how long you been here she saids befor she kisses him. not long i have a movie popcorn and later a surprise for you.

she puts the notebook in and troy makes some popcorn for them gabbie grabs a blanket for them and they cuddle up on the couch together and watch the movie well half of they were making out during most of it. troy stops and looks at gabbie well do i get my surprise now he says. dont you want to watch the rest of the movie she says. no troy tells her well why dont you wait down hear for 10 min why i go get everything ready and i will call you when im ready she tell him and kisses him and leaves to go up stairs. 15 mins later she call troy up he grasps when he sees her room lit with candles and her fav. song on hav you ever(if no no's its by brandy she comes out in her red lingre and starts to sing to him softly have you ever loved somebody so much it makes you cry have you ever needed something so bad you cant sleep at nite have you ever tried to find the words but they dont come out right have you ever have you ever have you been in lov been in love so bad youd do anthing to make them understand have you ever had someone steal your heart away youd give anthing to make them feel the same have you ever searched for words to get you in their heart but you dont know what to to say and you dont no where to start have you ever. and gabbie stoped and stared at him i love you troy more than you no please dont ever leave me and with that he kisses her and tell her dont worry i love you with all my heart and by the way i love that song and you look wow. as much as i love this on you i love me on you more and he slips it off her shoulder and she steps out both left in just their underwear she pushes him on the bed and straddles him and kisses her way down his chest and slips her hand on his shaft and starts to jerk him off then slowly goes down and nibs at his tip before taking him fully in her mouth. and starts to suck on him hearing him moan her name breathing heavily gabbbi dont stop oooooooooo god brie that feels good and he realzing in her mouth she took all of him in. my turn to taste you baby with that he started to nib at her ear and started to suck on her neck trooooy no hickeys please brie i want to bit you so bad i want everyone to no your mine and only mine.and he started to bite on her neck and lick down her throat and down her breast and stopped and started to suck take her right one in her mouth while massaging the left and gave the left the same attention then he moved down her stomick and stopped at her belly ring brie this is sooo damn hot.she smiled down at him as he moved to the place that she needed him so badly. he stuck one finger in moving it out and in out and in faster troy then he stuck 2 then 3 fingers in after awhile he took his fingers out troooooy all in good time my love then he moved back up to her and kissed her he looked in her eyes and before he could ask she answered him yes im sure i need you so bad my body needs you please. and with that he slowly enter her going in and out in and out of her tell slow wasnt enough for gabbie faster troy and he thrusted in her you call that faster she played with him harder troy harder i need you yeeesssssss he was almost there but wanted to hold off to make this enjoyable for gabbie so he reached down and started to rub her clit still thrusting in her at a good speed oooo god troy im going to cum then cum with me and with one final thrust she was gone and he came shortyly after spilling his seed in her. he collapsed on top of her god brie that was amazing. and he withdrawled from her moving her hips to help him and pulled her closer before pulling the blankets on them and gabbie feel asleep shortly after troy just stayed awake looking at the beautiful girl he loved more than life itself and then he to feel in to a peicful sleep with a smile on his face.

**i hope you enjoyed please reply let me no what you thank my first fan fiction story please be nice and with that hear is chapter 2**

chapter 2

gabbie was the first to wake the bright sun woke her she looked to her left and just smiled at troy the boy she loved more than lift it self and she coulnt help thanking about there first time toghether.

**flashback**

**troy looked over at his girlfriend of almost a year tomorrow was ther aniversary and she said she had a surprise for him that her mom was gone until new years day and wanted to no if he could stay with her and of course he said yes but what he didnt no was she wanted it to be there first time. gabbie was at her house getting everything with the help of shar and tay. gabbie i cant belive you and troy are going to make love for the first time. gabbie just looked at shar and said me either i am really really scared what if troy doesnt want to and im going to look like a fool. gabbie come on troy loves you more than anything in his life. your the best thing in his life and with that the girls left and gabbie was waiting for troy. getting herself ready. she turned on a cd no mercy(another one of my fav song by ty herndon) troy came through the door to hear gabbie singing no mercy.wearing a black bra and panties set and troy jaw dropped butt she didnt see him yet he just listend to her sing ooooo dont think im sorry i need to say dont think forgivness why were here today guilty were both guilty lets walk through that door second chances what im talking bout lay it on me baby i cant take it anymore show me no mercy love me all nite there no hurry take it slow and easy with that troy wrapped his arms around her from behind and made her jump what you doing here so early. well baby if you dont want me hear ill just leave he turned his back and was about to leave when she stoped him dont even think about it she kissed him with all the passion she had and led him to the front room where she lad down to pillows and blankets were red satin and there were candles lit all through out the room gabbie what are you doing troy asked troy im ready for us to make love i love you troy was surprised by gabbie for what she said. we been together for a year i want you just take it slow. **

and with that she looked over at troy and just smiled that nite was perfect she thought about the boy to her left and coulnt think about nothing but her future with the man she loved with her whole heart. troy woke to the feeling of someone stradding him and kissing down his chest and his eyes went wide when gabbie"s hand started to jerk him off then she disappeard under the covers and took his shaft in her mouth and started sucking really fast he lifted her up off him and straddled her and they started making out till he heard her moan i need you troy with that he thrusted in her faster mmmmmmmmmmmmm troy yessssssss harder she was going over the edge as he went deeper in her and hit her g spot just right troy im going to cum. then cum with me baby and she was gone he spilled his seed in her. and he collapsed on her chest damn gabbie what got in you this morning not that i mind and he pulled her close to him well whats up i was just thinking about are first time and then you gave me your class ring after and told me you love me more than anything or anyone oh yes that was a personal record 7 times in one nite that is until last nite you just seemed like you couldnt get enough of me. troy how do you see yourself in 5 years gabbie asked. well i see me and you married with 6 or 7 kids is that to many no i was always an only child so i want a big big family. what do you want first a girl or boy. well i always wanted a girl first i no some guys want a boy first but i want a girl my little angel what do you want to name her. well i always liked isabella jade bolton troy told her thats perfect what if we have a boy first well you can name him brie oh ok what about alexzander jack after his father and grandfather we can call him aj for short that perfect my dad would love that baby im going to go down and make some breakfast for us k and gabbie kisses him real quick befor putting on her robe and walked down stairs and started to make breakfast for her and troy. gabbie didnt see troy come down and snake his arms around her waist making her jump. and he starts to pull her robe off untieing it and pulling it off her and rubbing her breast really fast before he thrusted his lenth in her from behind doing doogie style on her gabbie had to grab some thing to hold on to so she grabbed the kitchen counter holding on tight as he thrusted in and out in and out gabbie moaning his name faster fasterrrrrrrrr troy oh im going to cum then cum with me baby cum with me he said before his seed spilled in her from behind he pulled out of her and pulled his boxers up and she put her robe on before troy turned her around and kissed her hard baby are you hungry gabbie asked him as he went to her neck ya ok well you need to let me go so i can make you something so you hav your strenth because after this i want you back in bed really then well i guess i better let you go then and troy kisses her one more time before heading to the front room to watch tv. after breakfast was done gabbie and troy found there way back to bed enjoying each other.

before they new it it was monday morning and troy came to pick gabbie up for school. they were in home room when someone came in to give ms. darbus a note. after class was done ms. darbus kept gabbie after telling her the principal wanted to see her she thanked her and headed to see what the principal wanted she knocked on the door and he motion for her to come in and told her that she had enough credits to graduate early if she wanted to she looked confused but asked if she can get back to him later on it and he nodded to her ill give you a week to she nodded adn left but all a sudden felt sick to her stomick and ran to the bathroom and through up right then sharpay and taylor came in and asked if she was ok she shook her head no and told them she thought she was preg. well do you no for sure again she shook her head no i havent took a test yet and sharpay said after school they would go to the drug store and get one just to be sure and the left to go to the drug store.

at gabbie's house she was in the bathroom taking the test sharpay knocked on the door to see if she was ok im just waiting for the rest's and they heard the buzzer go off and gabbie opened the door and looked up with tears in her eyes well tay asked its positive girls what am i going to do i cant have a baby troy doesnt want one right now he told me that. what am i going to do i have to tell him. now what ill wait tomorrow i need to sleep thank you girls i dont no what i would do without you by my side. i love you i will see you tomorrow and please dont tell anyone not even chad or zeke because they will tell troy before i get a chance.the next day at school gabbie was trying to avoide troy all day. he had basketball practice for 3 hours so she was walking to the gym to invite him to come over after he was done but what she saw broke her heart there in the gym he had the head cheerleader mandy up againgt the wall kissing her the guy she loved with her whole heart just broke it she ran out as fast as she could and didnt stop till she got to her locker and took her jacket out and walked to troy's locker taking off his class ring he gave her on ther 1 year aniversay and wrote him a quick note telling him it was over and she never wanted to see him again ever he broke her heart and they would be just fine without him in there life.

troy's pov

troy walked in the gym in is gym shorts and jersey and in walked mandy head cheerleader and without warning she grabbed him and kissed him hard and had him so he coulnt move after a min he pulled away what the hell do you think your doing mandy i love gabbie and no one else o come on troy what does she have that i dont he turned back around and said ever so softly my heart and only she owns it no one else she is my life and with that mandy left pissed off saying you will love me i no you will

back with gabbie

gabbie went to the principal and told him she wanted to take him up on his offer to graduate early he looked at her tear stained face and said are you sure and she nodded im going to be going on a vac. so can you just mail my dipoma for me to my house thank you i should go and pack. well good-bye miss. montez i hope i see you soon and with that she went home to pack.

with troy

chad troy jason and zeke was all talking troy told them of his plan to ask gabbie to marry him next month on valetines day and showed them the ring they all hi fived him before heading out to go get changed troy was done first and went to his locker and a note fell out with an with something else he new right away who it was from he grasped when he read it. opening it up he read it

troys pov

in the letter it said troy we are over i never ever want to see you again and we will be fine with out you good-bye and ps. you broke my heart.

what does she mean were over what did i do and what did she mean by we will be fine i love her she cant mean this. and he found his class ring he gave her in there i hav to talk to her and he grabbed his cell but there was no answer just her voice mail so he left her a massage gabbie please tell me what i did i love you and only you please call me we really need to talk and with that he shut his cell and headed to her house only to found she wasnt there just her mom mrs. montez his gabbie here i really need to talk to her its inportant i dont no troy she came home crying saying it was over that she caught you making out with another girl and said she needed to get away for awhile troy looked shocked wait what about school she cant just miss mr. gibs(made up) told her she could graduate early she had enough credits. well do you no where she went i need to talk to her. im sorry she didnt tell me but i will let you no if i hear from her ok i promise if she doesnt care but is there a massage you want me to give to her if i hear from her. yes please can you just tell her what she saw isnt what she thinks and i love her and want her back. thank you mrs. montez and he was gone.

later that nite he tryed gabbie again for like the hundredth time that nite telling her he wasnt going to give up on her ever and just wanted her back in his arms. and he had a surprise for her. but again like the other times she didnt answer her cell.

gabbie's pov

gabbie was working in a local dinner she has been there since she left everything behind everything she loved she talked to shar and tay every once in awhile but wouldnt tell them were she was they kept telling her to come home troy missed her and she just a flat out no that he broke her heart and she wasnt going to let it happen again they asked how being preg. was going she told them fine that she was almost 5 months now and as big as a house.that she was going in a couple weeks to find out if it was a boy or girl and she would call them and let them no what it was. they said they missed her and that school let out in 3 weeks. and coulnt believe that they was graduating well gabbie we have to go the bell is going to ring befor they could say good-bye troy grabbed the phone from tay and said gabbie its troy please come home i lov and before he could get it out she hung up on him and his heart broke and he turned to tay and handed her the phone and said well what did she say does she miss me as much as i miss her is she coming home well troy said answer me she didnt say much that she was fine and she wasnt ever coming home again and we told her you missed her like crazy and all she said was dont say your name that you broke her heart. troy looked like she just stabbed his heart at what they said gabbie said tay shar i am going to find her and bring her home to me i love her.

3 weeks passed and troy like all the nites before since gabbie left 5 months ago hasnt gotten any sleep he needed her back in his life he needed her so bad he had to get some sleep tomorrow graduation and the next the gang along with him was going to new york to visit and celebrate.

the gang walked in a local dinner and all set down ready to order when a voice spoke and asked for there drink order troy looked spooked he new that voice brie he said ever so softly. how did you find me she said can we talk brie i need to clear things with you troy i am working i promise i will talk to you later i get off at 9:30 not that i owe you anything but i will talk to you now can i take your order then she turned to her side and troy's heart stoped troy grabbed her arm brie are you pregnat troy we will talk later ok. the gang left but troy stayed behind just waiting till she got off finally 9:30 came and she came and sat down across from troy and said troy i am tired can we go back to my place and talk there troy just looked at her and nodded come on troy i will giv you a lift and with that they went back to her house. gabbie was looking in her purse for her key befor she found it and let him in. and troy was the first to speak so how long have you been preg. he said and gabbie told him she was 2 months and she was on her way to tell him when she saw him and mandy making out in the gym. troy looked at her shocked and told her that if she waited just a few more min. she would of seen him push her off of him and tell mandy that you was the only one who held his heart. gabbie didnt say anything she just broke down and said she was sorry she should of trusted him enough and with that she kissed him with all the passion she had she stood up pulling him with her and wrapped her legs around him never braking the kiss just long enough for her to tell him to take her to her room telling him where it was down the hall first down to the right with that he carried her to her room shuting the door behind him and slowly droping her on her bed before he climbed on top of her careful to not hurt the baby and nibbiling on her ear leaving his mark on her neck then going down to her chest and looking up at her asking for permission she just nodded her head and he went down her body pulling her pants and panties off and dipping his tongue and rubbing her clit and before he new it she came in is mouth and he licked up all her juices up and crawled back up to her and gave her a sweet kiss and said brie i missed you so much troy i missed you to i need you in me right now and she positioned his self between her legs spreading them as wide as they could go and for the first time in 5 months he went slow thrusting in and out in and out till slow wasnt enough troy can you faster getting her hint he went faster and she grasped when he put her legs on his shoulder going deeper then ever before trooooooooy im going to cum then cum with me he wanted gabbie to in joy every bit of there passion so he went between her legs and started to rub her clit with that she was gone yelling out his name troooooooooooy yes god yes sending his send in her he collaped on top of her catching his breath and with drawling from her rolling off and pulling her close to him and pulling the cover on top of there naked body gabbie turned around to look at him and in her sweet voice said troy i really am sorry i have a doctor's appointment tomorrow to find out the sex of the baby do you want to go with me troy had the biggest smile on befor nodding his head yes and she broke the silence again by saying troy are you upset about me being preg. all troy did was kiss her and say are you series i am the happest guy alive right now first finding you and finding out we are having a baby today all my dreams are coming true with that the both fell fast asleep glowing in the after glow of just making love after 5 month of leaving without each other.

gabbie woke with biggest smile on her face and someone kissing her neck leaving his mark on her baby we hav to get up and get ready we hav to be at the doctors office in a hour. with that said they took a shower together exporing each other body after they were done they got out ate breakfast and was heading to the doctors office. miss. montez the doctor will see you now gabbie stood up with troy following her gabbie got up on the table and the doctor came in and hooked her up to a machine lefted her shirt up and put the jelly on her stomick she jumped a little because it was cold troy held her hand and the doctor turned on the machine and troy herd the most amazing sound he has ever herd before is that are baby troy asked yes mr. bolton that is your baby wait the doctor said i cant belive this what troy and gabbie asked is something wrong with my baby. tears rolling down gabbie's face i dont belive this the doctor asked do you want to no the sex of the baby she asked troy and gabbie looked at her before gabbie nodded her head yes well it like your going to have...

**dont hate me yet ch. 3 and 4 up tomorrow thanks for all your feed back. cant wait to write next ch. for you. please email what you want to see in ch. 3 and 4 and what you want to happen to troy and gabbie. thanks. **


End file.
